The Prank War
by sri-v
Summary: Somehow Sirius overhears Joker's "Why so serious?" and thus starts a prank war.
1. Chapter 0

Joker asks why so serious to someone.

And Sirius, just apparating there, gets offended, and stuns the joker.

Thus starts an epic prank war btw joker and the lieutenant of the marauders.

Joker gets irritated that the prank war is on hold due to wizarding war 2. He helps the order decimate the death eaters. Since he is so good at it. Sirius, knowing joker will burn the money, pays him off with Leprechaun galleons, which blasts when burning and colours the joker gold for months. ? ﾟﾘﾂ

And so goes the prank war.

Joker starts getting help from other villians, and sirius, with a bang, brings in the twins.

Literally, with a bang.

Batman's headache increases! Though there's no crime rate ? ﾟﾘﾂ He knows how it feels like 'people disappearing once finish taking with you' done to him often.

After Gordon speaks to forge(what a weird name for a shopkeeper) and tells how he contacts batman, and how he is there one moment and the next, he is not.

Batman searches all the likely places the twins can disappear to, without considering magic ? ﾟﾘﾂ

Also, the twins successfully maintains like forge and gred are two personalities is the same person, and so have alibis every single freaking time...

And they always prank batman and joker at the same time.

One always thinks the other is lying! ? ﾟﾘﾂ

Prank underlying a prank.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to their respective creators and corresponding companies. I am just borrowing them for some pranks.

 **Chapter 1. Self reflection, and, WHAT THE HELL, VOLDIE!**

Once Sirius escapes from Hogwarts along with Buckbeak, he flies around without any destination in mind. He smiles thinking of Harry and how easily he accepted moving in with him, the Godfather. Suddenly struck by logic, he understood that his godson is ready to move in with him not just because of his relationship with his dad, but because he was just like him with his _family_.

"Hey Bucky, let's not be too serious ( _I'm always Sirius_ ;) ), but is Harry ready to move in with me because he is also abused at home by that Petunia and oafs? I think I need to get a safe haven ready for Harry, a place where he feels safe. Now, let's go to a Grim old place, my **home** ".

Sirius enters the house from the attic _parking_ Buckbeak at the place of the bike, and starts climbing down.

"Filthy blood-traitor master is back", he hears a sound.

"Shut up Kreacher! I am not visiting, I have come back home now", and he uses an eavesdropping charm to hear what the stupid ugly elf is muttering.

"Mistress wouldn't be happy that the _blood-traitor master_ is back. Kreacher wishes little master was still alive instead of forcing Kreacher out of the cave to save Kreacher's life."

"Kreacher! Come here now! What are you muttering right now? Tell me", Sirius shockingly sputtered.

"It is nothing important, **master** "

"I ORDER YOU TO EXPLAIN WHAT YOU WERE MUTTERING. WHAT DO YOU MEAN REGULUS SAVED YOUR LIFE AND DIED IN YOUR PLACE?"

"The Dark Lord wanted Kreacher with him to a cave for a secret mission, and little master had asked Kreacher to accompany him", whimpered the elf. "The Dark Lord left me out there when he returned, and the king little master called me, and I escaped the cave and reached the little master. The little master seemed worried about Kreacher and asked about the Dark Lord's actions", Kreacher started wallowing.

Sirius, remembering what Harry told him about Dobby, the Malfoy elf, and his emotions, tried a new (and proper) approach with Kreacher. "Hey Kreacher! Yes, I abandoned my family because my values were different from them. But, you know I loved little brother Regulus. Tell me exactly what happened, and how he died, so that I may get closure, for you too".

Then Kreacher tells the information about the cave, and the locket, and how master Regulus asked Kreacher to destroy the locket but not able to, and starts punishing himself.

"KREACHER! STOP! As much as I like to see you torturing yourself, I want to see right by my brother, and know what he died for. Why would Voldemort(glare) have such a cave that kills Death Eaters and their elves too? Did he know Regulus called you back? Or did he know Reggie went to that cave and died there?"

"No master! I don't think that the Dark Lord knows. But, the Dark Lord's locket from the cave has much darker magic then any of the Black family artifacts. Kreacher tried destroying it with all the house elf magic possible, could not do it for little master. The locket opened when Kreacher shouted at a rat, and made Kreacher remember little master and cry, but it didn't open after that again".

"OK Kreacher. Bring me the locket. I will try seeing what it is and destroy is as Reggie wanted".

"But master is a blood traitor and little master was a proud Death Eater. Why would master want to finish what little master started?"

Rubbing his temples, "Voldie went to great lengths to hide that locket somewhere, and left you to die in that cave. This is what must have triggered Reggie's wish to destroy that locket, as this is probably a very hurtful object, or something very very dark that needs to be destroyed. Inspite of the fact that me and Reggie were of different sides of the war, I will see what it is, and try to destroy it for you", said Sirius.

Sirius was greatly confused. Why would his little brother die in the place of this wretched elf ( _Nope, don't say that. Be a better man than the stupid Malfoy)_? What did Kreacher mean by darker than Black family's artifacts (Black family has a great many dark artifacts for torturing muggles, squibs, muggleborns, halfbloods, and blood traitor purebloods). He was fuming in anger and regret because, Reggie was his little brother, and he must've protected him, no matter what.

Once Kreacher brought the locket, he cast the revealing charm upon it. Though he also sensed it of Dark Magic, the charm revealed nothing. Sirius then asked Kreacher to prepare dinner for the night, and thought to find out about the locket, and destroy it later, if required. He then proceeded to cast all sorts of spells that he knew of to detect what it was, and one of the spells detected it as a lock.

Storing that information for later use, Sirius ate the dinner prepared by Kreacher, after checking it for poisons ofcourse, and asked the elf to eat too after cleaning up. Then he gave the locket back to the surprised elf to keep it somewhere safe, so that he can find out about it and the Dark magic in it later.

 _AN: Hi all, I have thought of making it a proper story and started it. Be warned that the updates would be sporadic, and once the crossover starts, hopefully it will be a bit more exciting. Enjoy…_


End file.
